


Terms of Surrender

by Nerd_alert19



Series: Terms of.. [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_alert19/pseuds/Nerd_alert19
Summary: The one where Daisy couldn't hack it (see what I did there?)The prank war continues.....





	Terms of Surrender

She should have never played this game. She must have been drugged up when she thought it would be a good idea to enter a prank war with the master prankster herself, Melinda May.

Coulson had told her stories before of some of the pranks she had roped him into helping her with, and Daisy would be lying if she said she wasn’t impressed with May’s creativity and deviousness. She especially loved hearing the ones that she had pulled on Couslon. She still laughs every time she thinks about the one where May convinced him that he was being interviewed for a Captain America appreciation special when he was really being filmed for a dating service. Oh…that one was brilliant!

Which is why she was terrified to leave her room and face any number of things that May could have come up with for revenge.

She knew she deserved it, she had started the recent prank war after all by rigging the door to recognize May’s bio-signature and play “Let’s Get it On” every time she entered Coulson’s office. She thought it was funny…and she was right…it was hysterical, but now she was on the run. No one challenges Melinda May in a prank war and survives.

If that wasn’t bad enough, she had pranked Coulson too. Every time he tried to log into his computer it asked if he had kissed May that day. Then he couldn’t gain access to any files until he explained why he hadn’t.

She chuckled to herself. She was an evil prank mastermind. She really wanted to do one of those deep Villain laughs, but was too scared it would alert May or Coulson to her location.

It was actually a couple of days later before the first retaliation occurred. She had just gotten out of the shower to dry off when she noticed red and blue blotches all over her skin. She quickly ran to the mirror and saw that they were on her face and could faintly be seen in her hair as well.

She later found out that _someone_ had put Crystal Lite drink mix in the shower head. The little blue and red crystals in the mix stained her skin and didn’t come off for a couple of days. She did the best she could to cover the ones on her face and kept an eye on May and Coulson to try to figure out which one did it. Neither of them gave anything away. It was a clever plan, but it wasn’t too bad. She had a new found confidence that she could do better, so she began to scheme.

The next morning she sat in her room with her laptop tuned into the security feed in the kitchen. She had replaced May’s favorite tea mug with one that said, “I’m always hot for Coulson” and had replaced Coulson’s coffee cup with one that said, “Melinda May owns my ass”

She watched gleefully like a proper villain as they pulled the new mugs out of the cabinets and began making their respective drinks. She thought perhaps they hadn’t noticed yet, but continued to grow more and more disappointed as they sat down to eat breakfast without giving any kind of reaction to the mugs. They even washed them and put them back in the cabinet before they left.

Seriously?!

When she got back to her room later that night, she opened up her closet to find that all of her work out shirts had been replaced with ones that said, “Agent May owns my ass” and she sighed knowing it was true.

The next day she knew May was leaving for a mission so she put a hot pink cheetah print seat cover on the pilot seat of Zephyr One and taped a pic of Coulson on the dash. She snuck back on the plane after they returned to find the seat cover still on and ran into Davis who talked about how great the lumbar support was with the new cover. She sighed and tried to think of the next plan, but then it occurred to her that the picture was missing….interesting.

She pondered the missing picture all the way to her room until she walked in and saw her laptop laying on the bed….covered in multi colored kitten stickers. It took her an hour to peel them all off.

The following day she decided to switch gears and go after Coulson instead. She snuck into his room and replaced his standard issue Shield bedding with Captain America sheets and bedspread.

She waited and waited....for a solid week.

Nothing.

Not a single mention of it or attempt at retaliation.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and decided to just put it out there. She walked into his office where he and May were both sitting and quietly working on the stack of paper work on his desk. 

"Anything we can help you with, Daisy?" Phil asked as he looked up from the form he was filling out. 

"Oh nothing...." she said as nonchalantly as she could manage. Subtly was key in these situations. "I was just wanting to check on you...see if you needed anything...catch up. How have you been sleeping these days, boss?" she asked and studied his eyes for a reaction. There it was. He looked surprised, but then he looked nervous. 'That's not right' she thought.

"Umm...never better....thanks for asking" he stammered before returning to his paper work.

Something wasn't right here...she needed to push a little more. 

"Guess it must be the new sheets you got. Word around the ole base is that your bed has taken on a more...patriotic...look these days." she hedged, but this time his reaction was more confused then nervous. 

"What are you talking about, Daisy?" he asked and truly did look rather baffled. 'Screw subtly' she thought and finally blurted out.

"You seriously didn't notice a giant Captain America symbol on your bed spread. How did you not even notice that it's a completely new bed spread?!" she complained with hands thrown up in exasperation. 

"Because we haven't been sleeping in his bed." May answered without even looking up from her work

Daisy's face went pale. 'We?' Suddenly this wasn't funny anymore. They were...? Eww! This totally wasn't worth it.

"Okay fine! You win! You win! Just please don't say anything else! I'm going to dig up that memory machine thing, and see if Fitz can make it erase mine!" she said as she rushed out of the office. 

"You owe me twenty bucks" Melinda said with a grin as she finally looked up at Phil.

"Ehh...it was worth it. Did you see her face?" he laughed as he pulled a twenty from his wallet and tossed it across the desk in her direction. "Plus those Captain America sheets are really soft." 

"Yeah they really are." she agreed.

It took almost two weeks for Daisy to be in the same room with them without blushing. She had certainly learned her lesson and decided to never EVER get into a prank war with them again. 

Unless....

**Author's Note:**

> No one was harmed in the writing of this fic.


End file.
